New Project
by Leonard Church814
Summary: Okay so I thought of this and wanted your opinion on this so tell me so I can continue or not. Anyway Percy is sucked onto another dimension by one of Churchs many machines, this dimension has him not even born. Annabeth and Church are in love, the sim troops are mortals in Goode, Poseidon and Athena are on their own ground and tons of crap is messed up, can Percy get back or stay?


**Hey guys, so since there is no story I can currently work on (Prodigal son is an progress because I'm waiting for SOM and there isn't really anything else) I thought I'd do this, have fun and tell me if you want me to work more on it.**

**Olympus, Church's place**

"...re you even listening to me!?"Percy woke up with a start.

"Oh, sorry Church I had this weird dream."Percy rubbed his head as he sat up on the couch.

"As I was saying, dimensions co-exist with our and all timelines. They are merely a seperate version of another, in science there is no such things as the original. Because across the barrier between these dimensions are other worlds that hold who knows how many possibilities."Church told him.

"Why are you telling me this again?"Percy asked.

"You asked 'Can you help me on my science report on space and time.' So here it is."Church replied.

"This is going a little more in-depth on what I really meant."Percy pointed out.

"Well it doesn't hurt to know."Church said.

"Well I gotta go."Percy got up with his bag.

Percy went to the door but was stopped by Church.

"Hold on, before you go. I wanna show you something to you."Church waved to him to follow him down the corridor.

The thing about Churchs house, is that there's always a chance for something to blow up and ruin the whole house, since Church is slightly a mad scientist. But as they entered the bsement/laboratory Percy saw this weird looking circle shapped portal with a door covering the middle where usually some mystic energy be.

"Well since we were talking about dimensions I'd thought I'd show you the real deal."He pointed to the circle portal door thing.

"Does it do anything?"Percy asked.

"Of course it does, I build masterworks."Church smiled.

"So if I push it-"Percy walked to the door and pushed on it a bit.

"No wait stop!"Church told him.

But it was too late as the portal opened and sucked Percy Jackson to who knows where.

**Other dimension**

"Watch out giant!"Said a boy.

The boy took out his knife and slashed at the giants calves bringing it to it's knees.

"I got it!"Another boy yelled as he flew into the air and stabbed at the giants head, killing it.

The giant burst into dust and was sweeped in the air.

"Thanks Jason."The first boy said.

"Of course Nico."Jason said.

"Annabeth where are you!?"Nico asked.

"Over here!"She called as she used her knife to stab a hellhound.

"Thank the gods."Nico sighed.

"You know I can handle myself."She reminded him.

"Yeah I know."He said.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!"Something yelled.

"Do you hear something?"Piper said approaching from their left.

"Nah."Jason said, just as a tree some 10 feet to his right got crushed.

"Really?"Nico asked.

"Never mind."Jason put on a dunce hat.

"Where did that come from?"Annabeth asked.

"Don't ask."Jason answered.

"C'mon let's take a look."Nico said as he went to investigate the crash.

They came up to the crashed tree, it was utterly decimated and in the middle of it was a kid their age (17 or 18) and unconscience.

"Hey kid, you alive?"Nico poked him with a stick.

"Gonna...kill Church...when back."He muttered as he fell limp.

"What?"Nico said.

"How do we wake him up?"Jason asked.

"Well obviously pour water on him, that always works."Annabeth said as she took out her bottle of water and poured it on him.

"AGH I'M AWAKE COLD!"He shouted as he felt the cold water.

"Hey, who are you?"Piper asked.

"Huh?"The teen turned to the voice.

"Oh Piper, it's you. For a second there I thought it was you who said that."He laughed.

"How do you know me?"She asked.

"Nice joke Piper but it's over, help me up please."He stretched his arm.

"We don't know you bub, back off."Jason put his sword to his throat.

"Jason it's me...Percy...Percy Jackson, you know...son of poseidon, hero of olympus (twice), defeater of Kronos."Percy reminded him.

"First off, Leonard defeated Kronos, and I never seen you at Jupiter nor CHB."Annabeth said.

"Annabeth, it's me, Percy...seaweed brain...your boyfriend...don't you remember?"Percy said.

"Why would I ever be in love with a son of poseidon, it that's even true."She told him.

"Ouch that hurt."Percy said.

"It's should, beisdes I already have a boyfriend."She told him.

"What, you do?"Percy said.

"RAAAAAAAGH!"3 giants came in to kill them but the lead one suddenly died when a flash of blue sliced him apart.

To their left was a kid, 18 years old, carrying a big scythe. He wore a blue hoodie, his shirt said 'time lord' with a police phone booth in the middle, he was considerably tall, and good looking too.

"Okay, I'm gonna count to three, so you have three seconds to kill me...1..."He told them.

"RAAAAAGH!"The tow giants roared as they ran to him.

The first one brought his club donw on to him, but he jumped to his right and planted his scythe in the ground. The scythe was a blue-ish color on the staff part, but the metal was completely black, no reflection.

"Yeah, I lied, so now I'm gonna kill yah."He said.

He brought it up just as the second one tried to hit him. When he did, he cut the club in half and jumped through the opeining to slice of the giants head. The other one roared and charged as well, the kid just side-stepped it and cut it through the abdonem. The three giants were killed, without any work at all.

"Nice to meet yah kid, names Leonard, and that's my girlfirend right there.

**Hey so, tell me if you want me to continue, anyway chow guy see yah later.**


End file.
